Life at McBoggles
by DeathCaller13
Summary: G1 and Armada cross. Far before the time of the AutobotDecepticon war, the Cybertronians lived like us. Here, we find our heros and baddies working in a resturaunt that all of us should know best. Welcome to the life in McDonalds...Transformers style!
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooooooooooo, everyone! I've had this inspiration from when I was working. Freaky, huh? Anyway, I decided to let everyone enjoy some humor through my own experiences at work, and also make up some stuff as well. So, I'll just let you read the fic. REVIEW OR AND REFRUSE TO CONTINUE!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do not own McDonalds. But I do own McBoggles. According to my knowledge, I made it up. I also own the plot and blah blah blah blah and such. Annnnddd...OH! I DO, however, work at McDonalds. But I don't think that counts. AND IT'S NOT AS BAD AS EVERYONE SAYS IT IS! Thank you. On with the story!_

**Chapter 1**

Back, way before the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, Planet Cybertron lived more peacefully than we do on Earth, but still similar in some ways. Here, we find our heroes in their teenage stages of life, getting along through the world like the average teenager does here on Earth. Now, we look into the famous fast food restaurant known as McDonald's, to us, but for the Cybertronians, it was McBoggle's. In this food store, we find Optimus, Hot Shot, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Cyclonus, Jet Fire, Starscream, and Megatron all in their teenage get-up.

This fic shall now enter the world and life of what goes on in a McDonald's restaurant...Tranformers style!

...some crazy Transformers/Twilight Zone theme mix plays in the background...

Cybertronians flock the lobby of the McBoggle's restaurant. They chatter and complain amongst themselves, eating or waiting for their food. Little Cybertrionian children run around with Kid's Meal toys, making sound effects for aircrafts and such. Optimus was working in the grill, along with Jet Fire and Hot Shot; Cyclonus was on fries; Bumblebee on counter; Starscream was in back-drive; Sideswipe worked front-drive; and Megatron was the manager and just walked around telling who to do what and helped out... a little.

"Starscccreeeaaamm!" Megatron roared out in rage at he faced toward the isle that led to the dishwashing area, which led to the back drive. He stomped to back drive and clutched the bags of McBoggles food in his hands, stopping at the open doorway to back drive, where Starscream stood at a sliding window with two touch screens in front of him. "Starscream you idiot, why are you messing up our customers' orders!"

The red and white bot only poked at the screen and handed the Primals (note: Primals are my made up money for Cybertron. Named after Primus himself.) to a blue vehicle outside the window. The vehicle slowly drove away to get its food at the front drive window. Starscream only glanced at Megatron every few times, checking to see if he'd be yelled at any more...which did happen.

"Starscream! Answer me! What in Cybertron's name is wrong with you!" Megatron waved his arms around, ripping the food filled bags a little.

"They're getting me frustrated! No stupid customer wants to be patient! They need to come work over her and see how well this stupid microphone really works. Which it doesn't!" Starscream waved his arms back, exclaiming every word of anger that came from his mouth in stress and frustration. He tried to defend himself with these excuses, but Megatron wouldn't have it.

Megatron whipped his arm to his side, pointing back up front, "Go get on fries and tell Cyclonus...I can't believe this," he shook his head in shame, "but tell Cyclonus to get in back drive. Cut off you link to the microphone and let him have it."

"What? But he'll...oh...never mind," Starscream disconnected from his microphone and walked passed his manager thinking, 'One day, I'll be manager and _I'll_ have the say-so on all of this...'

Starscream walked over to the side of the grill farthest from the fry station, "Cyclonus! Megatron wants you in back drive!"

Everyone looked at the red and white bot with wide optics full of fear. Cyclonus grinned at Starscream and dropped his fry shovel, "YAY!" He jumped and cheered with joy, then ran around Starscream and into his new position.

"Megatron, you can't be serious," Hot Shot gawked at his purple and green manager in shock. "It's bad enough that Sideswipe is offering hugs to the customers in front drive."

"Shut up, Hot Shot. I'll take him out if I have to," Megatron growled and stepped into his small office across from the end of the grill and began to mess with papers.

Hot Shot looked at Optimus. The red and blue mech only shook his head in pity at the younger bot and continued to fix the burgers in the grill. He knew it was going to be really chaotic now that Cyclonus was in back drive.

Cyclonus giggled merrily to himself, punching in buttons on the two touch screens and handing people their change as he listened to the customers take their orders at the outside microphone. "Would you like fries with that?" Cyclonus giggled to himself with great pride that he was finally doing something other than fries again.

Cyclonus giggled merrily to himself, punching in buttons on the two screens and handing people their change as he listened to the customers take their orders at the outside microphone. "Would you like fries with that?" Cyclonus giggled to himself with great pride that he was finally doing something other than fries again.

"Uh...Doesn't the meal already come with fries?" the customer questioned in a confused one through the horribly crackling speaker.

Cyclonus sneered proudly, "They sure do, but I just wanted to say that. So do you want fries with that?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Okay, extra fry with the meal." Cyclonus began to press buttons on his touch screen.

"No! No! I don't want extra fries!"

"Okay, no fries."

"No! I want the fries that come with the meal!"

"So you do want fries with that?"

"Yes..."

"Extra fry!"

"No!"

Bumblebee stood there and smiled to te few customers that remained in the lobby as he was fixed in front of his register. The rush had finally ended, and there weren't any more flocking bots all over the store. Sideswipe leaned out of the front drive window, trying to find out why no one was coming to get their food. Starscream watched the television screen that showed him the orders in drive-through, his optic twitching over the fact of that one stupid medium fry continued to appear and disappear.

What was going on?

Finally, they heard tires screeching and a red mini-van drive past the front drive window, and disappear in the town's streets.

"I didn't even get to ask him for a hug," Sideswipe whimpered, tears flowing down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hellooooooooooooo, everyone! Sorry I took so long to update. My computer caught a horrible swarm of trojans and wouldn't work. So, we decided to bring to to get repaired, but the guy couldn't do it and had it for a whole week. He suggested that we just reformat the entire computer. So, we gathered all of our precious files (pictures, documents, mucic) and loaded them onto disks and restored the computer to be back how it was when it was first manufactured. All is well and life can go on! lol **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers or McDonalds, but I do own the plot and McBoggles. So fear that law people! YEAH!

Lawyer: ((clears throat and tosses a glare to DeathCaller))

DC: Heh...sorry...Got a little carried away...ONWARD!

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

After a few hours, things had settled down and it grew late in the evening. Business was then very slow and the crew became very bored. Cyclonus gained an idea to do with another customer. The time dragged on and Hot Shot made himself a Big N' Nasty and sat back on the counter to eat it.

"Hot Shot! Stop making yourself food without paying for it!" Megatron cringed as he watched the yellow bot lazily munch on his burger. "Clean up this place!" And he went back to doing whatever in his office.

The crew got to work. Hot Shot and Optimus swept and mopped and straightened up the dressing table. Sideswipe and Bumblebee stocked their areas and cleaned and swept. Cyclonus hid in back drive with a huge grin on his face. And Starscream cleaned out the fry station.

A _ding_ came through Cyclonus' receptors, alerting him that a customer was at the drive-through. He cackled to himself and came on the mike, "I'm sorry, my system is messing up and I can't hear very well. Please drive up to the first window and I'll take your order there." He cut off and tried to hold back another laugh as the customer drove up to his window.

Cyclonus hurridly stuck his butt at the window, bending over so the customer couldn't see his face. He covered his mouth, trying so hard to hold back his laugh. Then, the devious bot heard the customer stop att he window.

"What the..." came the victim's voice.

"Hello," came Cyclonus' voice as he wagged his butt at the customer with each syllable he spoke and speaking choppily, "Can I take your order?"

"Man," mumbled the confused bot outside the window, "his manufacturer must've been overheated when he made this guy."

"Hey!" Cyclonus stood up and glared at the customer, "I, for one, think that my butt looks just fine! Go make your own rip-off food!" And he slammed the window shut, walking off with his nose in the air.

* * *

Sideswipe looked out of his front drive window and grinned as he was happy to see a customer drive up to him. He greeted the vehicle with a bright grin, "Hi! Was there a problem with back drive? I don't have an order for you."

"Yeah," answered the mustang model, "I kinda hurt the guy's feelings back there and he walked off."

"Oh. Well then, I'll just take your order up here."

"Sure."

And so, Sideswipe got Bumblebee to ring up the customer's order and gave money and such. Once he handed the customer his food, he spread out his arms, "How about a hug!"

"You people are crazy!" the vehicle exclaimed in terror and sped off.

Sideswipe huffed and then sighed, "No one ever wants a hug..."

A hand patted the disappointed bot on his shoulder in pity, "It's okay, Sideswipe. Here." Bumblebee turned Sideswipe around and hugged him.

"But..." Sideswipe broke the hug, "It's not the same when hugging a customer."

"I don't know why I even try," Bumblebee shook his head and walked back over to take a customer's order.

Starscream grumbled to himself about the stupid passion that Sideswipe and Bumblebee had for the customers. Suddenly, loud beeping went off next to him, and then another beeping that was a little lower pitched than the other. When the two beeped at the same time, it made Starscream cringe. He dropped the box of medium fries that he was making and growled as he pressed the buttons to shut them up. Then, the seeker jet lifted the baskets out of their pits of grease and let them hang on the special things that allowed him to do so above the grease.

Another beeping went off and Starscream lost it. "Shut up!" he exclaimed rather loudly in his frustration. He shook the basket like the small screen near the buttons said to with great force and roughness.

Bumblebee cleared his throat, catching Starscream's attention. Both customer and cashier were staring at the seeker.

"Sorry," Starscream mumbled, and returned to his fry work.

In grill, Hot shot crept his hand into the fry hopper, the large machine that held the frozen fries and dropped some into the baskets that slid on a double rack, and pulled a handful of the pale fries. He silently placed them on a Flamin' N' Tangy McPetrochickn sandwich and quickly wrapped the substance in its paper. A grin curled on his face, and it took everything his had to get rid of it.

Optimus noticed the grin when he looked tot he younger bot. He glanced to Megatron, who was too busy to notice much, and whispered to the yellow mech, "What are you up to now?"

"You'll see," the grin came back rather quickly, "In 5...4...3...2...1–"

"Is this some kind of joke!" came a male voice from the front counter.

Bumblebee, along with Optimus and Hot Shot, dropped their jaws when they saw who the joke was played on. The infuriated customer had tossed the Flamin' N' Tangy McPetrochicken sandwich on the counter with it opened and showing the frozen fries. He glared at Bumblebee, waiting for an explanation...

* * *

**_Ok. So that was chapter TWO! Hope y'all liked it. I know it wasn't as funny. It was more or less confusing when I discribed the fryers and fry hopper. lol I confused even myself. Sorry about that. Just bare with me, please. Thanks for reading! Please review and I'll love you forever! lol Bye!_**

**_DC out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_HAHAHAHAAA! Greetings, my adoring fans. I know that it's spring break and there surely won't be many review for my fics until you've returned from your vacations. Yet, it sadens me to know that my fans aren't here to read my new chapters. XD Oh well! That just gives me more time to recharge me inspiration drive! lol _**

**_In other news: Has anyone seen the episode of Transformers Cybertron. Episode titled: Critical? GAH! I didn't see the episode before that cause I was staying at a friend's house and I didn't wake up like I did once before. So I was mad at myself for that. Well, I got to watch Critical and...I...was on the verge of balling and screaming when I saw that Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Scattershot were near death. I swore that if Hot Shot didn't make it through, I'd find a way to kill Megatron myself._**

**_Hot Shot: You'd really do that for me?_**

**_DC: Dude, you're my favorite 'bot on there! Then there's Optimus and Red Alert. I just like Red Alert for his british accent. He sounds funny...in a cute...still funny sort of way. lol_**

**_Hot Shot: I AM hot stuff, aren't I? ((poses))_**

**_DC: Don't do that..._**

**_Hot Shot: Awwwww...Why not?_**

**_DC: Just...don't. OK! Let's get this chapter going!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own you!_**

**_Attorney: ((clears throat and glares to DC))_**

**_DC: ((grins nervously)) Heh...fine...I don't own any of the Transformers. I just own the plot and McBoggles. Happy?_**

**_Attorney: ((smiles and nods))_**

**_DC: ONWARD!_**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

The angered customer glared at Bumblebee, waiting for an explanation. He was short and stubby and was...a Minicon! But wait! They knew that Minicon. It was that huge Transformer, Tidlewave's, Minicon! What would Tidlewave do if he found out?

"I...uh-um-I," Bumblebee stumbled through his words as she tried to fix the situation, "I'll get you another one. Fresh and," he glared back to Hot Shot, "correctly made."

Hot Shot saw this and grinned nervously and waved. "Sure thing," he got to work.

* * *

In back-drive, Cyclonus returned to his station and quickly grew bored all over again. He stood there, pondering of what he could do there in a small corner such as back-drive with a microphone that could reach the outside. Then, an idea struck his...uh...overcooked motherboard.

Cyclonus connected the link to the speaker in a drive-through...and began to sing...

"_I'm a little teapot_

_Short and stout._

_Here is my handle_

_Here is my spout."_

In drive-through, someone pulled up, ready to order and leave.

"_When I get all steamed up_

_Hear me shout!"_

The customer winced at the speaker. He tried to get Cyclonus' attention, "Hello?"

"_Tip me over_

_And pour me out."_

The customer grunted and drove up to the pay window. Cyclonus grinned to himself, having no idea that the customer heard him. He opened the window, noticing a red and yellow pickup truck pull up to him

"Um...Hi," Cyclonus blinked.

"You didn't hear me, did you?" the customer had a hint of glare in his voice.

"Sorry, no. I can take your order here," Cyclonus grinned.

"Okay, I want a chocolate energon shake, a medium fry, and a number two sandwich."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"It's six ninety-three."

* * *

Bumblebee waved to the Minicon, who was walking out of the restaurant, smiling nervously as he hoped the small 'bot would forget the whole event and think nothing over it. Once the Minicon was out of sight, he turned to the yellow trouble-maker and scolded him, "I should kill you for that." More like, threaten him.

"Optronix," Hot Shot turned to the more noble Transformer, "short 'bots scare me. Do ya think he'll really kill me?"

A laugh came from the red and white 'bot who seemed to have suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Bumblebee's too much of a softy to kill someone."

Hot Shot and Optronix stared at the jet mech in surprise.

"How long have...wait..." Hot shot thought for a moment, "You're that quiet guy."

"Quiet?" The mech laughed again, "I just like too get my work done. Make the customers happy so Megatron can be happy so I ran be happy." He grinned under his mask and pointed at the name-tag on his chest, "Name's Jetfire."

"Get to work!" Megatron growled from his office.

"Screen's cleared, sir!" Optronix called back.

"Then CLEAN UP! You should no to do that without me telling you...Insolent PESTS," Megatron spat back.

"Yes, sir," Jetfire laughed and saluted Megatron mockingly. "Sounds like we're in a war or something with all the commands coming from Mega-wind, there." He grabbed a broom and began to sweep.

* * *

In font-drive, Sideswipe gave a customer his order and grinned, "Have a nice day." He spread his arms, leaning out of the window, "Now how about a hug?"

"Yay!" The small Saturn model car transformed into robot mode as she squealed and threw her arms around the young Sideswipe. "Oh, I just LOVE hugs! And you're such a cutie!"

Sideswipe gawked at the reaction of the customer. He pulled back and fought his way out of the tight grip of the femme. Once free, he collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball.

The pink femme blinked and stared. "Umm...Medic? We need a medic over here!"

Bumblebee looked over to the fallen Sideswipe and freaked, "Sideswipe!"

The rest of the crew ran over and dragged Sideswipe out into the customer-empty lobby.

"Sideswipe," Hot Shot shook the younger 'bot, "Hey, bro. You okay?"

"She hugged me," Sideswipe squeeked.

"But, Sideswipe...you love hugs," Bumblebee stated, wondering why the hug was a problem. "Yeah but SHE hugged me."

"Do you know her?" Optronix questioned.

"No. SHE! SHE!"

"Sideswipe," Hot Shot cringed, "are you afraid of femmes?"

"Yes," Sideswipe whimpered . "I can stand them for certain distance and all They can every talk to me, but not touch me."

"I think he's gay," Jetfire whispered to Hot Shot and Optronix.

Both 'bots slowly turned their heads to Jetfire with wide optics.

"Oh, please. Are you telling me that you never figured it out?"

Both shook their heads. Jetfire sighed and stood up, "I'm goin' back to work..."

Sideswipe was then left on the lobby floor to gather himself. And he did gather himself...in a scary, psychotic kind of way. He mumbled rapidly to himself, "Never, never, never again. N-no...no more hu-hugs. No, no, no."

Soon, the interior of McBoggles was cleaned and shut down for the night. The young, once hug-happy transformer had gotten himself to finish through the night. They all left for their homes to get some rest for the new day. Along with the restaurant, they left question; questions such as: Is Cyclonus really going to stay in back-drive? Will Tidlewave's Minicon tell him what happened to the Flamin' N' Tangy Sandwich? And, will Sideswipe ever give out hugs again?"

Find out in the next chapter of _Life at McBoggle's..._

* * *

**_YAY! Chapter 3! Oh, and the teapot incident is based off of true events that I ended up doing out of boredom one night. lol Fear my specialness of back-drive. Yes...the night shift can get boring at times. XD_**

**_Please review! And thanks a bunch! Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well, hello, everyone. I know, it's been a while, but I now have a lot of things going on in school, and time for fanfics is very short. I am, though trying to finish at least one or two fics to make the list shorter, so after I get what I've already written posted up, I'll only be updating "Never Leave Again" until it's over. Anyway, please enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Transformers on here, only the plot and the name of McBoggle's. Hurray for me? Dum dum duummmmmmmm... O.o**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, a whole new crew walked in, one at a time. Soundwave was the morning opener. As being the manager, he typed in the code to the lobby doors and walked inside. He yawned and looked around, making sure that everything that the night crew was suppose to do was done.

At that moment, Skywarp peeked in and looked around. He noticed Soundwave walking toward the counter and grinned. "Soundwave! G'morning!" The blue fighter jet's cheery self waved to the back of his manager.

Soundwave turned around to his fellow employee and yawned, then turned back and headed for the office.

Skywarp shrugged it off and followed his manager to the grill area and stopped at a white, cutting board-like table and took out a large metal bowl from the shelves above. Skywarp was the biscuit maker.

It didn't take long for another couple of employees to burst in – well, one of the two decided to burst in. Those two mechanoids were Blurr and Ratchet.

"Goordmorning, goodmorning, everyone! Howarewetoday?" Blurr dashed to the counter, Ratchet rubbing an optic and yawning behind him. "Today'sgonnabeagreatday! Ijustknowit, knowit, knowit!"

Soundwave leaned back to where he could see Blurr dashing from one end of the counter to the other. "Blurr," he began, stopping the hyper bot in his tracks, "shut up and clock in."

Blurr gulped and grinned nervously, "Yes, sir." He walked around the counter and typed in his employee number on the register, followed by Ratchet.

Skywarp paused and thought, "Oh yeah! I forgot to clock in, too!" He wiped his hands to get the biscuit dough off and ran over to the register. As soon as he clocked in, the jet mech went back to his work.

"Five-thirty in the morning," Ratchet finally spoke up as he wiped off the counter, getting it ready for when the lobby was opened to the public. "This just isn't normal."

By this time, Sunstreaker busted through the door, stretched, yawned, and looked around. "I got a new paint job yesterday; there are no scratches on me, and it's…" He slumped over and trudged to the register, "too early for this…"

"Goodmorning, Sunstreaker," Blurr popped up next to the tired mech and grinned.

"Shut up, Blurr," Soundwave called out again.

There was a pause from Blurr and Sunstreaker, who looked behind themselves at their manager. Soundwave watched men, thinking at any second the two would jump him.

"Anyway," Sunstreaker turned back to the register and clocked in, "did you forget your nitro-energon, Blurr?"

Blurr laughed, "Whydoyouaskthat? Idid."

"You seem a bit… slow."

"What!" The speed bot couldn't believe what he had just heard. He, Blurr the super fast Transformer, possibly the fastest on Cybertron – how could he ever be… _slow_? "Ican'tbeslow! Howcouldyouevenjokeaboutthat? I'mfastestthereeverwasand_is_! I…"

"Blurr!" Soundwave called from his office, "Go link up to back-drive. We're about to open drive-through."

"Guess that means I should get in front drive," Sunstreaker strolled to the sliding window and unlocked it. He then checked his stock of cups and lids and straws and whatever.

Blurr sighed and sped to the back and unlocked his window. The mornings seemed to always start like this, no matter how giddy he exclaimed his "Good mornings" to others. The blue mechanoid sighed again and linked up to the communicator outside. The lights outside his window flickered on, signaling that drive-through was open.

* * *

While Blurr was moping, Thundercracker and Iron Hide walked into the lobby and quickly clocked on. They ran to their grill area and waited for the orders to pile in on their screen.

Ratchet yawned and looked around. He walked over to the fry station where hash browns were already made and waited to be bought. The counter mech looked into the grease traps and saw many fries from the night before. Through boredom, he grabbed a pair of tongs and a small trash can and began extracting the old burnt fries from the grease. After about two grabs, he noticed something that looked like… insect wings.

"What the…" Ratchet took a closer look and shrugged. Once finished, the mech grew curious unto whether he was just seeing things or not. So, he walked over to the replaced trashcan and looked inside.

There, among the burnt fries, was a small, burnt Insecticon. It looked like one of those Grasshoppers.

Ratchet's optics widened. The thought that all those cruel customers had been eating from the very grease that the Insecticon was in made him mentally laugh. Finally, some revenge, and he couldn't get blamed for it.

_Dong!_

Slag. That haunting sound that signaled a customer was in drive-through. Blurr could hear its noise even when he wasn't working.

The first customer of the day. The speedy blue bot hoped they were happy.

"Goodmorning. HowcanIhelpyou?" Blurr greeted.

"Yes, I would just like an energon coffee," the customer responded.

"Whatsize?"

"Ummm, medium."

"Ok. It's 1.23 atthefirstwindow."

"Thank you."

The customer pulled up and handed Blurr the primals, "You sure do talk fast. Had lots of practice from working here?"

"Actually," Blurr took the money and quickly converted it to what change was to be given back, "Iwasprogramedtotalkthisway. Butyest,Ididgetsomepracticefromhere,too."

The customer laughed at this and took his change.

"Haveagoodday, sir," Blurr waved.

"You, too," The customer drove off.

As Blurr slid the window closed, he sighed happily, knowing that today was going to be good after all.

* * *

**_Yay! Another wonderful ending to my, once again, very short chapter of "Life at McBoggle's". Yeah, this was a bit boring, but hey, mornings are never fun - for most of us, anyway... Please review! I have the next chapter waiting!!_**

**_Take care!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bwahahahaaaa. I have now posted a new chapter. But, hark! I see that in the fic I have previously updated on, only one person has reviewed. Where have all my other loyal fans gone off to? I miss them so. Oh sigh, oh sob, oh whoa as me. Ah, well, I shall try again. Here's the next chapter of "Life at McBoggles"! Hope you enjoy!_ **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Iron Hide stood at the grill as he slowly scooted the egg scrambler around the steaming metal. The sizzling sound nearly blacked everything else from entering his receivers. Thundercracker made sure all of his sauce bottles were filled and ready, and checked the trays in the hot shelves to make sure they were stocked.

An order for a simple Sausage Biscuit appeared on the black and green computer screen that hung above the bun buffer, interrupting the mech's tray check.

Thundercracker grabbed a biscuit from the large bag and placed it in the microwave oven. About five seconds later, the microwave sounded a dragging high-pitched beep. The young seekerbot opened the oven and placed the biscuit on a wrapper. With a small spatula of some sort, he split the top and bottom of the breaded energon and slid a tray in the shelves toward him.

...Where were the sausages?

"Iron Hide! Did you cook any sausages?" Thundercracker whipped his head around to stare done the red mech in worry.

"Yeah, Ah... No... Wait... Ah didn't," Iron Hide's choked face turned toward his co-worker's own expression. "Ah'll go look in the freezer. Watch the eggs," the bot bolted passed the bun rack and into the stock room. He opened the large metal door to his left and disappeared into the cooler.

* * *

By this time, Sunstreaker was freaking out over how long it was taking to make a Sausage Biscuit. "Thundercracker! Where's my order?" 

"We have to make sausage," Thundercracker replied.

"There's no sausage!" Iron Hide bursted from the cooler.

"What?" boomed Soundwave's monotone voice, "Are you sure?"

"There's none to be found, sir."

With his manager skills of might, Soundwave took the situation at hand, "Sunstreaker, ask the customer if ham would be fine. We'll even put two patties on the biscuit." He then walked over to Ratchet and took over the second register, "I need you to make a run to the McBoggles in Ibex. Bring back two cases of sausage. I'll call to let them know."

Ratchet closed his drawer and handed the customer his change and receipt, "All right. I'll get it here in no time." With that, the white mechanoid entered the lobby and exited the store.

Since there were no customers for the moment, Soundwave picked up the phone that hung on the wall next to the sink and dialed in the number for Ibex's McBoggle. "Blurr!" he called to the speedy bot in back-drive, "don't sell anything with sausage!"

Heck, with all the items on the menu that _did_ have sausage, they might as well not sell anything. In this incident, there were going to be a lot of angry customers. Wow, what a way to start a morning...

* * *

Off in the corner of back-drive, Blurr was having just the opposite of a field-day. Many customers were ordering Sausage Biscuits and Maxi-Breakfasts and anything else that had to do with sausage. When the 'bot explained to them that there were no sausage, but maybe they could get eno-ham instead, the customers would drive off. Only one or two agreed to the eno-ham idea, and for the Maxi-Breakasts, they asked for eno-bacon. Once again, everything was a mess. So much for a good day.

* * *

Skywarp was happily making his biscuits and baking the pre-frozen Energon pies. He laughed when Soundwave would get fussed at for not having sausage. The manager heard the snickers and chuckle from the "dough boy", and glared back at him. This action caused Skywarp to immediately stop the devious joy... until Soundwave turned away again. 

The said process went on for about then minutes in between Soundwave's order. It was 6:30 in the morning, and already there was a small rush.

"Skywarp!" Soundwave finally turned to the jet mech, "Shut up and make your biscuits!" At that, he turned back to the customer, "Can I take your order?"

It was hard to figure out how Soundwave ever became Manager. His dull, monotone voice made customers fell unwanted, and he was even more impatient that before his promotion. Though, with all the responsibility he had now, Skywarp couldn't blame the guy. A tiny laugh escaped his voice box, accompanied by a smirk. Primus, mornings were the best.

* * *

Iron Hide sighed as he scooped up another set of eno-ham patties and place then in the tray. How did he miss the sausages before opening? He just couldn't figure it out. Ah, well, nothing could change that. Only Ratchet could save breakfast. The red mech walked over to the heated shelves and slid the full tray of hams inside, sighing again. 

"We need more bacon, too," Thundercracker explained to his grill partner. He placed three pancakes on a white plastic plate, and set them inside a microwave oven below the dressing table.

"All right. How're the eggs?" Iron Hide took some bacon from the small freezer and placed them on the grill.

"Need more rounds," answered Thundercracker.

Iron Hide only nodded.

* * *

Seven in the morning, and the rush was still hitting McBoggles pretty hard. The customers were like Insecticons on neutrons. 

_Dong! _

Blurr sighed, "Hi,canIhelpyou?"

"Somebody come unload me! I've got two cases of sausage here!" Could it be?

"Isthatyou,Ratchet?" Blurr nearly jumped at the white mech's request.

"Sure is! Now tell Soundwave to come get this junk out of my trunk."

"Be there in an astro-second." Blurr zipped to the counter in no time, "Soundwave! Ratchet'sbackwiththesausage! Meethimouside! Hurry,hurry,hurry!"

"Take counter. Drive-thru is closed for a bit," the large blue bot ran out of the store and toward Ratchet in the lot.

It wasn't long until the boxes were unloaded and put to good use for the grill. Finally, McBoggles had sausages again, and they could sell everything as it should be made. But how long until a new disaster would appear? Oh, the possibilities...

* * *

**_Well, there you go! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I know it was a bit boring, but I figured that I should put such an experience up. The sausage incident happed to one of my managers a while back. _**

**_Please review! I love to hear from all of my readers!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Haha. Took a while, but I finally got this chapter up. Course, it only took me two days cause carrying my sketchbook to college isn't fun. It's much heavier than the little notebooks I use for the fanfics. XD Anywho, yeah. It's not the funniest of events at work, but I had fun with them. Yes, these all happened... to an extent. XD I... DID sing the tune that Bumblebee will be singing. lol_**

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers... sighs Lucky are those who do... TT I do own McBoggle's name, and the plot. And all those wonderful events. XD 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Finally, after a harsh morning, 10:30 came along and lunch was immediately served.

"Go to lunch!" Boomed Soundwave's monotone voice.

"Go to lunch!" Thundercracker yelled at the top of his lungs to Blurr in back-drive.

By that command, Ratchet and Blurr poked the button on their touch-screen registers that read "Lunch". Many customers who were still waiting in line were furious and walked out with empty digestive chambers. Others remained, not caring what food they ate, just as long as they ate. Nevertheless, the lines did shorten a good bit. Blurr had his problems in drive-thru, trying to shoo off customers who were begging for any leftover breakfast items.

"We'renotallowedtosellbreakfastafter10:30,I'msorry. Haveaniceday!" The blue mechanoid closed the window, protecting himself from the fury of the customer and the piercing sound of squealing tires. "Idon'tknowwhytheygetmadatme.I'mnottheowner." He was getting use to it, though.

"Can I help you, sir?" Ratchet smiled a fake smile – he never really cared for greeting customers, they were never kind in return – as Beachcomber walked up to the counter.

"Yeah, I want a double energon burger, but make it like a Big Bot."

"Er, I don't think that's possible," Ratchet was stumped on how such a request was carried out. "The Big Bot is made with three buns."

"No, no. It's a double energon burger, but with the stuff that comes with the Big Bot, man." Beachcomber had the idea, but couldn't describe it correctly.

With the confusion between both bots, it was difficult to get things done without frustration. "But the Big Bot has three buns. We can't add an extra bun to it." Ratchet didn't know how to get through to the customer.

"I don't want the bun, I'm just interested in that secret sauce," Beachcomber finally made sense.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Ratchet entered the request: a double energon burger – add sauce. "It really isn't that much of a secret sauce. The gang and I figured it out a while back." One point forty-two credits, please."

"What's in it?"

"If I told you," Ratchet smirked, "You wouldn't eat it." He took the credits with a mischievous grin and placed them accordingly in his drawer.

Beachcomber didn't think about what the McBoggle's crew member was saying to be true. He simply brushed it off, figuring that if it tastes good, and the health inspectors aren't complaining, it was safe to eat… Hopefully his beliefs were true.

As the hours flew by with the steady business, things were getting noticeably slower. Less and less customers came to McBoggle's. There were many minutes between orders. The crew was getting bored. Megatron soon came in for his closing shift, Soundwave rushing out as soon as the store manager clocked on. The rest of the new crew came along as well, and the morning crew didn't bother to hesitate leaving in a similar fashion as Soundwave.

"Guess it was a long day," Optronix dodged the crew people as they rushed through the doors.

It _was_ a long day, but not for the same reason as the morning crew. Customers barely came through. Drive-thru was even slow!

"Did Soundwave scare the customers off with his droning voice?!" Megatron growled, figuring up the wrong reason why the blue cassette player and his team ran out so fast.

Optronix chuckled as he walked up to the cramped manager's office, "Looks like you have some competition."

In back-drive, Cyclonus sipped his large cup of soda, staring out the window. A thought struck him as he remembered his "slow day" routine. "Oooo, the credits!" The copter-bot slid open his window and peeked out to the ground just below him, "Let's see here. How much will I make today? One, two, three, eight… Ooo!" He giggled gleefully to himself, "There's a twenty-five point credit today!" He was just too happy to be normal.

An elder bot, close to his de-commissioning days, appeared from the side, frightening Cyclonus to near loss of valve control. The old bucket of bolts crouched down, holding his back for support, and picked up the credits as if they were long forgotten. Cyclonus stifled a pathetic whine of disappointment and watched as the old-timer slowly rose form his crouch and walked back from his Pitt-hole from whence he came.

"Slaggit," Cyclonus mumbled the curse and closed his window in defeat. "I'm poor again…"

In the front, Bumblebee stood at his counter and eagerly awaited for a customer – any customer – to walk in and take an order. A small group of fembots walked in, giggling over the silliest of things – more than likely, nothing. The small yellow bot smiled and straightened himself out as he stood perfectly centered at his register.

They walked into the restroom.

_Maybe they'll order after they come out_. So he stood… waiting… for a _long_ time.

Growing rather impatient with standing so still for so long, Bumblebee decided he would check and see if anything he had cleaned might have magically gotten dirty again. He grabbed a towel from the sanitized bucket of rags from front drive, the white container accompanying a grey one with the words "Soiled Towels" on it. There weren't many in that bucket and its soapy water, but there were a few.

The yellow mech noticed that Sideswipe wasn't around. Maybe he was visiting with Hot Shot. Slag, it was freakishly quiet. Not even the irritating beep of something cooking dared to disturb the rare moment of peace. Bumblebee walked around the counter and to the drink station in the lobby. Most everything was stocked and clean. He envied the morning crew for actually having something to do in all this stillness. Noticing dried soda on the soda station, just behind the spouts, the young Bumblebee found an opportunity to save him from permanent shutdown due to boredom.

Inching his way up, down, and across the metal that was the soda machine, Bumblebee worked the stains off, but in a slow process to keep himself interested. He hoped it would last him at least five minutes.

Not quite.

"Bumblebee!" Megatron's voice roared far from the reaches of the office.

"Sir?" The small mechanoid turned and leaned back to peek from behind the wall. What did he do? There weren't any customers at the counter.

"Have you noticed a lot of fly-bots around here?" The tank-former walked down the isle through the grill and leaned over the counter. "Make sure to kill them all with this," Megatron held out a swatter – the cheapest-looking possible. The material used to make it seemed so fragile by sight, Bumblebee was surprised it didn't crumbled under his manager's not-that-powerful, at the moment, grip.

Gently taking it, the yellow bot countered Megatron's request, "Isn't this against health regulations?"

"I'm not interested in that right now. Their population here is far more disgusting than us killing them, and I'm too frustrated with them to place traps. Get to it!"

"Y-yes, sir," Bumble nodded. A mental grin grew, for he knew this would be an all-day project for him. No, not a project – a mission! "Mission Impossible," he mumbled proudly as Megatron returned to his office, fussing at Hot Shot and Optronix for making grilled energon (cheese) sandwiches with regular buns and slices of energon (cheese) with the clam- shells in the grill.

"Don't waste the stock," Megatron growled, having to restrain himself from knocking Hot Shot's cranial unit clear off his shoulders.

"I'll eat it!" Sideswipe was more than happy to defend and help his "brother" in any way.

"Then pay for it!"

"Yes, sir…" Sideswipe seemed a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get free food. Ah, well, it was fun while it lasted.

"Bah bah buh-nuh. Bah bah buh-duh," Bumblebee peeked around the monitors that displayed orders that were needed to be given out – though the screens were well empty at the moment – searching for the areas that the fly-bots favored. Obviously, the dressing table, but they also seemed to like the racks that hung way up, holding cups, towels, straws, and all of the sorts – in the front and back of the store. _Kill the ones on the racks first, __then__ chase the ones from the grill so I don't get their internals on the food… Good plan,_" The small bot thought to himself, still mumbling the tune. "Bah bah buh-nuh. Bah bah buh-duh…"

Finally, the fembots walked out of the restroom, giggling _still_. Bumblebee looked to the lobby, swatter held up like a gun in stand-bay position. They never even bothered to order anything.

"I wish I knew why the restroom is so entertaining to fembots. They stay in there so long…" He shrugged, figuring that he may never know, and returned to "Mission Impossible".

"Bah-nuh-nuuuhh… Bah-nuh-nuuuhh…Bah _dah_!" _Splat!_ His first kill of the day was swatted on the monitor for counter.

* * *

**_Yay! I have plenty more things to write about my adventures at work. And for those of you who don't know, I'm training for management at McDonald's now! Yay! I know it's going to be tough, but I feel I'll have more power to keep things under control. Eh.. we'll see how I handle it. lol Thanks for reading! And kudos to those who review:3 _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hehe. I finally got the next chapter going. The best part is that I had a spazz attack today while working on this fic during my lunch break for college, so I even finished the last chapter! That's right! This is the semi- final chapter to "Life at McBoggles"! So sad. I had fun, but I'm running out of time with life and ideas. I haven't been able to keep up with all the crazy things that've happened during work... Besides, I need to work on other works such as a book I hope to one day publish (after I rewrite it for the fifth time. lol). **_

_**Anywho, without further adieu, I give you Chapter seven of Life at McBoggles!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "The Twilight Zone" or Transformers. I only own the idea to jot down all the crazy events that've happened to me and fellow workers at my McDonald's job. Yay me. lol 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

In the midst of the negative three degree freezer of McBoggles, things were – unnatural and mysterious. There were events unexplainable and unheard of. Now, whitness the frozen terrors of – The Twilight Zo –

"Mmmm," Cyclonus giggled with a mouthful of frozen cookies. His original task was to gather a tray of them to bake, but he had further plans. "They're sooo good." The copterbot gulped down the large amount and grabbed another broken cookie from the box. He hated the cold, but the yummy cookies of goodness were worth it.

The heavy freezer door opened, followed by Optronix, who walked throw, pausing once he saw Cyclonus in mid-process of shoving the frozen delight in his mouth. "You're eating _frozen_ cookies."

"Only the broken ones," Cyclonus replied with a nervous grin.

Optronix shook his head, grabbed the empty tray, and placed the cookies in the four rows of three. "If you wouldn't eat so many at a time, you might not get caught."

Popping the piece into his mouth, Cyclonus grinned and nodded. The two exited, returning to warm freedom.

"At least I know who the cookie monster is," Optronix smirked under his faceplate.

_Dong!_ "Order!" Cyclonus sprinted off to backdrive.

"My court session isn't until next month!" Megatron peeked from his office, his optics widening when he realized what he said.

All employees present paused at their work and rushed over to the office. Questions such as, "what did you do?" and "Our Megatron is going to court?" and "Who'd you kill now?" were thrown at him.

"It… It was a speeding ticket! And for Primus' sake, I didn't _kill_ anyone!" _Not yet, anyway, _Megatron answered.

With Cyclonus' customer coming through, it was like a cue for everyone on Cybertron to go to McBoggle's for dinner. The lobby was packed, drive-thru was lined up to the road – Oh, what joy for the owner, yet what misery for the workers.

"Megatron!" Cyclonus ran from back-drive carrying a few 20 point credit bills, "Megatron!"

"What is it," the store manager asked as he helped out on counter.

"I need some five point bills! The customer is waiting!"

"I can't get any."

"_Pllleeeaaasse_! I don't have any tens and I'm not giving out any ones!" Cyclonus begged. In truth, he was more in a bind than Megatron realized.

Once the manager turned around, done with a customer's order, he found the copterbot dancing as if his excess fluid bladder was about to rupture – or he was doing the River Dance. "Gah! Give me those!" He took the bills from Cyclonus and stormed to his office to gather the required credits from the safe. "Here, now get back there and take the line off the road!" It would have been considered a shove if Megatron pushed the credits into the copterbot's hands any harder.

With a maniacal giggle, Cyclonus trotted back to his corner and gave the customer his change.

It wasn't but far later that night that things had finally slowed down. Hot Shot, Sideswipe, and Optronix put on their own headsets for entertainment reasons. Using the "walky-talky" button, the four (adding Cyclonus) had conversations that the customers were unable to hear.

"Hey, Cyclonus," Optronix remembered something, "Jazz said he would be coming through drive-thru around this time."

"Okay, I'll listen for him," Cyclonus replied.

As if on cue, the headset _dinged_

"Hi, can I help you?"

The voice sounded is if a male transformer was trying to impersonate a fembot, "Yes, I'd like a Flaming N' Tangy burger and a – "

"Stop trying to be a femme, you idiot," Optronix's voice sounded on the speaker.

"Excuse me? Who is that?!"

"Oh sh-" Optronix cut off and used the "walky-talky" (B) button, "Don't tell her who it was!"

By this time, the customer drove around to the window, and Cyclonus was nervous as Pitt. "I-I'm so sorry, ma'am. We thought you were someone else."

"Who'd you think I was?!"

"We thought you were a guy who -"

"What?! Where's that person who called me an idiot? Tell him to get over here!"

"I-I," What to do?

"I'm not gonna hurt you, sweety. Just tell him to come here."

"Optronix, they want you back here."

"Sh-" The red and blue bot made his way to Cyclonus and sighed, "Yes, ma'am?"

"I'll have you now," at this time the lady was reaching for something on her floorboard), "I am _not_ a woman," (and then she threw socks at us), "I am a _man_!" (The socks were white with blue stars and moons, and I think teddy bears).

"I… am totally disgusted," Optronix stared out the window as the fembot drove off.

"Socks!" Cyclonus squealed happily. "I'm keeping them as souvenirs!"

"You do that," Optronix walked back to his position in grill, still stunned by what just happened.

(As much as I wanted to tell the story using the characters, I knew that Transformers didn't wear socks, and using something else in their place wouldn't make it as funny. Yes, this scene really did happen – as all other things in here – unless I say otherwise).

Unfortunately, Cyclonus was told to throw away the socks, losing his "souvenirs". In a fit of moping, Cyclonus stared outside his window and noticed something terrifying. Insecticon beetles were everywhere! It seemed like an ocean of them, crawling around aimlessly. "We're under attack!" Cyclonus ran out of back-drive screaming as loudly as his vocalizers would allow him.

"What in the Blue Pitt is going on, Cyclonus!" Megatron stepped out of his office, nearly knocking over the fretful copterbot.

"B-b-b-beetles! Everywhere! They're attacking!"

"Hmm," Optronix imputed, "this building might have been built on their mating grounds."

Megatron nodded, "Sounds logical enough. Now go do your dishes, Cyclonus! You're not even started on them and it's three hours before closing!"

"Right…" Cyclonus sighed and began his dishes.

It had been so slow that night, the copterbot didn't think it would be trouble to wait a while longer to wash dishes. The huge clattered piles of dishes on the floor, the towel washer, and the sink looked rather intimidating, though. Filling the first of three variously sized sinks with soapy water from a dispenser hose above, he began placing random dishes into the sink and scrubbed them down with a rag he found nearby. About thirty minutes into washing, Cyclonus received his ninth customer. He wiped his hands again and took the order.

"Have a good night," closing the window, he walked back to his sink, but not before another customer dinged in. At first, it didn't bother the copter bot so much, but the next two customers began to tick him off. Poor Cyclonus couldn't get any further than four steps from his register before a new customer would come along.

Five orders later, Cyclonus made it to the sink, dipping his hands into the soapy water and –

_Dong!_

"Ah!" Cyclonus yelled in frustration, "Let me wash my dishes!" Then, pressing the "A" button to answer the customer, he said with a kind voice, "Hi, can I help you?"

This went on for another fifthteen minutes.

Once the clock reached midnight, Bumblebee's sight automatically zeroed in on one of the two lobby doors.

"Close the lobby," Megatron called from his office, returning from counting the inventory in the freezer. A bit of frost had fallen from the door flaps and onto his shoulders and head, but he didn't seem to notice – or he just didn't care.

Headlights turned into the driveway and soon turned into one of the spaces in the lot.

"No! Quick, Bumblebee!" Hot Shot saw the headlights while sweeping in the front of the grill, "Lock the doors!"

In a sprint, the small yellow bot made it to the door closest to the customer and locked it, then took a little more time to get to the other one. Now that customers weren't able to get in the lobby, the real fun could begin – fussing with the people who tried to get inside.

The Cybertronian who had driven up transformed to robot mode and walked over to the door. Grabbing the handle, he attempted to pull the door open, only to get a response of a thunk from the rectangular entrance. Bumbleebee looked in the direction of the wonderfully funny noise and shook his head, making an innocent look on his face. "Lobby's closed!" He yelled to the customer, hoping he would understand what he said.

Walking away, the customer said nothing and transformed to go home.

Success! The spunky yellow bot grinned and went back to stocking his sauces.

"Hey, Starscream!" Hot Shot's voice called from right behind the jetformer, who was sweeping the lobby floor.

The red and white mechanoid turned to find Hot Shot gripping a broom and grinning determinedly. "Another spar? You'll never defeat me!" He swung his broom to strike the yellow bot's head, only to be matched by his adversary's broom.

Both battlers leapt away and stared each other down, soon growing impatient in the stillness, charging at each other and crossing their wooden weapons between them in an act of defense and offense. Numerous more strikes at each other, and not a single hit on either of the transformers – both were equally matched.

"Get back to work!" Megatron's voice filled Hot Shot and Starscream's receivers, ringing out even after the store manager was done yelling.

They stopped - broom in hand, ready to try one more time. But they thought Megatron getting any angrier wasn't very welcoming. Hot Shot pointed at Starscream, eyeing him, but not saying a word, and then returned to grill to sweep up the terrible mess of seeds and other crumbs of food spread all over the floor. Starscream only nodded and returned to similar tasks in the lobby, knowing that there will always be a next time.

* * *

**_Yay! Now that that's finished, I'll give it about three or four days before I put up the next chapter. I still have to type that one up, anyway. lol_**

**_Oh! And great news! I'm a manager at McDonald's now! Yay! I'm going through the training for the next two weeks so I can know how to work breakfast grill and table. That's the only thing I don't know how to do in the store. Well, I can do grill now. lol Have a good day!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ah, so it's finally here. The FINAL CHAPTER OF "LIFE AT MCBOGGLES"! Sorry for the delay. I had gotten caught up in so much studying and work, that I couldn't type up the chapter, even if it IS pretty short. Er.. right, anywho. Before we move on to the chapter, I had two reviews from Chapter seven that I figured I would answer/reply to here. _**

**_Lil Angel wrote a little scenerio with her character going though drive thru and putting up with Cyclonus, Blurr, and Megatron. I don't really want to put it up here cause of the insane language. But, I will say that, Angel, that was insanely funny and I nearly peed myself laughing. Thanks! And she actually sent TWO reviews for the same chapter! I love you!! As a reply for that one: Whooo! McDonald's rocks!! Aren't the fries addicting? Yummy... Especially with Honey Mustard. Mmmm... I made Sideswipe gay cause he pretty much IS gay. Nearly everyone has picked it up on their Gaydometor, and it's been going around for a while. Besides, what fun would it be if he was straight? lol And I'm a chick, so no, females aren't bad at all. I have more chick friends than guy friends. lol Anywho, as for Sunstreaker? I think I put him in morning crew, right? O.o I keep losing track. lol _**

**_Ok, now that that's done with, time for the disclaimer!!_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers or McDonald's. I only own the plot and idea for this crazy fic and all the true events that inspired it. Any other brand names within the fic are not claimed by myself.

A/N: If you see a typo, please let me know. The trial version of Microsoft Word on my laptop expired, and I don't plan to buy a new program anytime soon. All I have now is Wordpad. I'll fix typos accordingly as you point them out. Thank you!

**_ENJOY!!_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

The next day had soon come and the resturaunt seemed quite empty. Soundwave worked at the old computer, which he feared was older than The Fallen! He started the systems, printing out the paperwork needed and such, while not bothering to check the time, trusting his crew - like always - to come in on time.

But something was wrong.

He usually wasn't alone for this long, and Soundwave was nearly done with his opening duties. Looking at the digits at the top of the monitor screen, a surge of nervousness and fear raced through his circuits. It was 5:30 in the morning and no one was here! Picking up the cordless phone, the blue bot dialed up the number to the main office.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Kup. He didn't sound tired out at all, use to being up at such a time with a professionally fake attitude.

"Kup, this is Soundwave from Iacon. None of my crew showed up! I didn't even get call-ins!"

"Well, you'll have to open the store anyway," Kup was grinning, but he hid it in his voice far too well.

"But... Sir, I can't run the store all on my own!"

"I'll be over there shortly. And I'll call Hound and Jazz to come over, too." With a click, Kup disconnected and began his calls.

Soundwave sighed, not wanting Kup to come work with him. When Kup was around _everything_ had to be perfect, and he didn't let up on the managers at all. "Thank Primus I have the next two days off..." He was hoping for today to be an off-day, too - at least until the next crew would come in.

"Lads, we have a new treat here," Kup stood before soundwave, Jazz, and Hound while business was dead. "It's called the 'chocolate dip-cone', and I'm about to show you how to make it." Next to him, on the salad and biscuit table, was a metal cilinder full of a chocolatey liquid and a ladel. "This, here, is the dip. You make a simple cone, dip it into the chocolate, and allow the coating to harden." He did so, and held it out for the three to see. "We'll be selling them tomorrow."

Each manager had a try, Jazz's cone ended up having the ice cream fall off and into the dip. "There's gotta be a better way to make this, Kup. Not all of the cones will stay connected."

"They will if you make them right."

No response. Arguing with Kup was a terrible idea.

Later that day, the mid-day crew began to come in and things were back to normal. Kup left after four of the crew members clocked on, sure that things would be fine from there.

Yeah, right.

The icecream/shake machine wouldn't produce anything, so sales for the frozen goodies were discontinued until further notice. A cusomter had bad luck with the drink station in the lobby, unable to stop the ice spout to stop distributing ice. There was a huge mess by the time Jazz fixed it up, but the terror wasn't over. Every once in a while, the spout would splurt out a handful or two of ice for now reason.

Hound only slapped his forehead and stated, "It's possesed!"

Cyclonus had fun, though. The lack of ice cream and shakes meant less customers, which meant he could relax and goof off a little more.

_Dong!_

"Sorry, no ice cream or shakes. The machine's broken," he didn't even bother to question the customer's order.

"But I don't want those."

"Have a nice day!"

"What? Hey! Hello!" The customer sped off, infuriated byt he disrespect.

Cyclonus only grinned as he laid back in his chair that he snuck back earlier.

"Guess everyone wants ice cream today," Sideswipe watched as customers would pull into drive-thru, but would never complete the path with an order.

He didn't know the half of it.

One customer, though, pulled up to Sideswipe's window while he wasn't there. The grey, old fashioned car transformed and beat on the window, yelling to get attention.

Bumbleee peeked from around the fry station and quickly hid again. Some old mech wasn't happy, and if they were beating on the window, it wasn't a good thing. Sideswipe seemed to have appeared behind the yellow bot, cowering just as badly.

"Go see what he wants," Bumblebee looked over his shoulder to the much younger mech.

"No way! He's like Unicron - _evil_!"

"Unicron? Goodness."

"What's shakin'?" Jazz walked up behind them.

"The window," Bumblebee and Sideswipe answered simultaneously and pointed to the drive-thru window.

"By Primus," Jazz mumbled and walked up to the window, sliding it open to recieve a flurry of strong words.

"That Spawn of Unicron back there needs to be fired! I have _never_ had such terrible fragging service before!" Furhter complaints were cut off by Jazz closing the window in the bot's face. He walked back around the fry station, squealing tires creating background noise, and said, "Unicron indeed. Kinda pictured him a lot bigger, though."

Back in the grill, Jazz heard a song he enjoyed playing on the somewhat loud stereo that sat in the crew room. "Oh! That's my song! He-e-ey! Baby won't you come back to me-e-e-e-e!" There were a lot of not changes in the drawn out words, and he hit them all perfectly.

All optics were on Jazz now, and he grew a bit nervous unto why.

"You need to go on Cybertron Idol!" Hot Shot laughed.

The black and white mechanoid only smirked and shook his head.

Hot Shot felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to get a puff of freezer ice in his face, "Agh!"

"Merry Primus Day!" Optronix laughed. He knew it wasn't the real Primus Day, but it was fun to make up some random excuse for the ice.

The store was soon closed. Time had passed by quickly with all the fun they were having. Saying their good-byes, the night crew headed back to their homes, anaware of the new lives they would have the next day.

Explosions everywhere. Iacon was attacked by Megatron, himself, and his fleet of Decepticons. The first Autobot leader was easily taken down, and the High Council chose the most unlikely new leader - a McBoggles employee who wasn't even a manager - Optronix.

The Matrix of Leadership was passed down to the surprised bot, but he accepted it with gratitude. "I will not fail."

And he didn't. His name now changed to Optimus Prime, the red and blue Autobot leader fought against Megatron, his once dear manager and friend.

He, along with his fellow once employees, employers, and cumstomers, look back and wonder how such good times literally flew up in their faces...

* * *

**_Ok, now that the chapter's done (so sad. I actually started to feel heartbroken as I wrote the lask few paragraphs), I'm going to explain all the events that actually happened to me within this chapter. _**

**_1)The part where Soundwave had to open with Kup, Hound, and Jazz was an event that happened to an old manager of mine one morning. She didn't give me great detail, but that's what I got out of it. The person who Kup represents is just as mean, too. lol_**

**_2) There was a point in time where our store sold the "chocolate dip-cones". Another manager of mine had dipped the cone, but found it without any icecream. It didn't go exactly at that within the same situation as in here, but it was an inspiration._**

**_3)Ahh, the possessed ice machine. that's pretty much exactly how it happened. I was the one who claimed it to be possessed for the next few months. We had finally gotten a new machine later on. Took us forever to get the thing to stop pouring out ice, and then it just threw up every once in a while for now reason. _**

**_4) Our ice cream machine is OLD. When it breaks, the store owner only gets USED parts to fix it. He's a cheap-arse, neglecting and abusing our store something aweful. The fact that it is so commonly down is what inspired me to put the scene with Cyclonus in there. The fact that he disrespected his cumstomers was only because it was something he would be obvious to do. lol (I also would have LOVED to have done that)._**

**_5) Satan Man... (Unicron). Oiee. Back when I was still a bit of a newbie at work, I was told that I was going to learn backdrive. Ok. You have a headset, a computer to take orders, and a computer to work with the money. Then there's the window that you stand at in a cramped corner where you have to listen to that customer's blabbing while taking the other customer's order through the headset at the same time. (Talk about multi-tasking!) Anywho, Kayla (the store manager back then) taught me the basics and left me to go help up front. The first two customers were nice and accepted the fact that I was new to the position. But... Satan man... no. Not him. Some old guy ordered a sandwich and a double cheese burger. I don't remember what the other sandwich was, but it didn't matter anyway. When he drove up to the window, he asked if I got the double cheese burger. I looked and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't get that on there. I can add it, though." As I was about to type it up, already nervous as Hell cause he was glaring at me with deadly eyes, he said, "No! Nevermind! Can I make my order up there (by that, he meant at the front window)?!" I paused and nodded, sqeaking out a, "Yes, sir." All this time, his sweet old wife was staring at me with eyes that said, "Please help me!" He sped off and, as the story goes from Kayla, he started beating on the window. Everyone was freaking out telling each other to go get it, and "No, I don't want to answer it! He's like Satan!" Kayla finally answered it, he through a fit, and she stood up for me, telling him that it was my first time back there and some other stuff. Hehe, she wasn't nice to him at all. I was in the back, balling on the floor, and Kayla came back to asure me that revenge was obtained. It made me feel better, and from then on, he was known as Satan Man. I won't say what he had said about me, cause it was just too horrible and vulgure. Old people... Ugh..._**

**_6) We had a black (no, I'm not racist. I have black friends) employee that loved to sing. He sang pretty darn good, and one day, he pulled something similar to what Jazz did. We all just stopped and someone finally declared that he should go onto American Idle. I think he quit some time ago. ((shrugs)) It wasn't because of that, though. lol_**

**_7) Ah, our favorite thing to do at night is go into the freezer, grab a huge hand-ful of the ice that builds up in that one corner of the freezer, and blow it in someone's face (or stuff it down their shirts, whichever). Night crew is fun. We goof off a lot, but we still get our job done quite well. Day crew is fun, too, but I just don't like to wake up by someone else's request. I want to sleep til I can't sleep anymore! Rawr. _**

**_That's all of it! Thank you so much for reading. If I ever get finished with my other fics and catch up with life, I my do a Prequal. O.o But don'tget your hopes up. It won't be any time soon. _**


End file.
